


Of Poking and Other Silly Activities

by onlyacoffee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyacoffee/pseuds/onlyacoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short, silly, cute, whatever drabbles about Russia and Poland, and sometimes their good friend Lithuania too. To be updated whenever I write new ones or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly RussPol drabble for my friend Saucy! She requested someone poking Po's cheeks.

Russia doesn't actually want to take advantage of Poland. He swore he would be kind, nice, and fair. He wants to be a good lover, and if he knows Poland well enough - and he likes to think he does, after all, they have known each other for a very long time - he knows Poland wouldn't fall asleep on his lap like this if he didn't trust Russia with his life.

Which he does, now. Russia is not naive enough to ignore how fortunate he is to have this trust, and he certainly doesn't want to betray it by, by - touching him while he is asleep.

Poland's pajamas - a bright shade of green that would look ridiculous on anyone but the small blond - are riding up over his stomach, leaving wide expenses of pale skin uncovered. The short, frilly pants expose his slender legs and his hair, usually perfectly styled, is messed up in an adorable way.

His favorite part - what makes him sigh in happiness - is Poland's cheeks, with their soft skin, just a little freckled, rosy with sleep.

Russia thinks Poland's cheeks are absolutely delightful. They make him smile and wish he had a camera with him so he could capture this moment and cherish it.

But he doesn't and cannot rise to get it with Poland asleep on his lap, so he settles on poking them with his finger.

Once. Twice.

Poland opens a bleary eye and moans.

Three times.

"H-hey... stop it," Poland blushes. Russia's smile widens.

Four times.

"I s-say stop it!"

"No!" Russia replies cheerfully. Poland is looking like he'll protest, so Russia reaches down to kiss him.

Poland blushes even harder, but he stops complaining, and Russia can keep touching these adorable cheeks.


	2. Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned, and it's Poland's turn to tease Russia.

Poland poked Russia's belly, hard. Russia winced.

"Pol'sha… you are hurting me."

"Nonsense, you big loaf. You probably, like, couldn't even feel that."

He poked him again, harder this time, as if to prove a point. Russia winced, again.

"Pol'sha, no. I am feeling it, and it hurts."

Poland raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

And he resumed his poking. Russia forced himself to keep still as the small fingers digged time and time again into the – very little, if you asked him – flab of his middle, and thought about how he could make Poland pay.

Maybe tickles?

"Pol'sha, please…"

Russia didn't want to start a tickling fight. It would get dangerous, maybe, and someone could get hurt. It often happened during tickling fights, the dangerous, silly things.

Fortunately, Poland got the hint and finally stopped, a pout on his pretty pink lips.

"You're no fun…"

Russia smiled, relived.

"No. I think I am."

As he kissed that silly little pout away.


	3. Winter Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RusPol. Poland doesn't like having to chose when shopping for shoes - or anything, really.

"So... what d'you think of these?" Poland asks.

"Cute," Russia replies, not looking at Poland's feet. Isn't the weather getting too cold for shorts? The wind must go straight through these thin leggings... "Are you sure they are not too big?"

Poland glares.

"No, they're fine," he insists. "'sides, I can wear thicker socks in them!"

Oh, yes, the socks. Russia hopes this doesn't mean Poland has looked through his house and found his Christmas present again. He was pretty proud to have found a pair the exact right shade of rose to go with Poland's favorite winter hat.

"I see," Russia says simply. "If you feel comfortable walking, I think you can get them. They look very good."

Poland still seems hesitant.

"Are you sure, like, the little buckles aren't too much with the fur? I mean, it's totally cute, but maybe I, like, need a plainer pair of boots instead and since the economy is all..."

He waves his hand dismissively. He doesn't like talking about being reasonable or practical when shopping. Or at any time, really.

Still, Russia doesn't care.

"The brown ones we saw earlier," he points out. "They looked very good, too." High, a little heel, leather... just feminine enough to compliment Poland's legs perfectly, in Russia's not-really-professional opinion.

Poland looks absolutely torn. It's heartbreaking. Adorably, innocently heartbreaking - Russia might even feel a little thankful towards capitalism for bringing this expression to Poland's face so often.

"They were good too, huh..?"

Russia pretends to be thinking this over - he's already decided what to do, but he wants to look at that face just a little bit longer.

"I will get these for you, then," he says finally. "And we can go back for the other ones later." 

The sweet expression fades, but the beaming one - not to mention the kiss - is lovely, too.


	4. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RusLietPol; Out of the three of them, Poland has the most comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for, obviously, poly relationship and some sex. Nothin' big.

Poland's bed was huge - it was normally meant for a couple, probably, maybe even a brat squished between them, but Poland bought it for himself a couple of years ago. He figured his newly renovated house deserved the best furniture, and so he made sure to get the biggest bed he could find. It was a bed Poland could lose himself in, trash and twist and dream (and daydream) and play as much as he wanted. There was enough place for five or six pillows, and he even had had to buy the fabric himself to make a quilt that covered it. It took him months of hard work, and there was barely enough space left in his room now for his bookcase and his dresser, let alone that cute little fireplace he had really wanted, but it was totally worth it.

Lithuania's was squeaky and barely big enough for two adults; Russia's was comfortable and large, but old and there was a dent in the mattress, right in the middle, where he had slept alone for so long. (Poland and Lithuania had considered giving him a new one last December, but Russia had been too proud to accept; they went out for dinner instead, and Lithuania had woken up the next morning with a horrible stiff neck. That was when they had decided to spend their next long weekends at Poland's house, at least until Russia got rid of the stupid mattress.)

So, the amazing thing about Poland's new bed was that, despite Russia's considerable bulk and Lithuania's long, lanky limbs, there was plenty of space on it for the three of them to sleep, cuddle, or do loads of other fun activities. Like sex.

Russia could stand on his knees, Lithuania between his legs and Poland's arms thrown around his neck, pink lips dropping dozens of little kisses on his shoulders. Lithuania could pull Russia down until the bigger nation reached him with his hands and touched him, groped him, jerked him. Lithuania could moan and groan and Poland could lie down besides him, kissing him hard until Lithuania was left silently gasping through his release. Then they could effortlessly switch places, one lying down while the other two covered every inch of his body with their hands and lips, over and over again until they were all spent and sweaty.

Then, they would have enough space to fall asleep in each others' arms, limbs warm and heavy. The blankets wouldn't be thrown all over the room, and so Poland could hog them and pull them over his head, as usual. Russia wouldn't wake when Lithuania got up at two to use the bathroom, but he knew they were there, close to him, holding on to him, and on these nights, he could sleep peacefully, an honest smile illuminating his features.

It wasn't why Poland had chosen this bed in the first place, not really, but it certainly was a good enough reason to ditch the fireplace.


	5. To Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RusLietPol - One watching the others kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, warning for threesome. No sex, though.

It was alright, Russia understood. Lithuania and Poland hadn't seen each other for a long time, after all, and Russia knew firsthand how kind and gentle Lithuania's kisses were. Poland must have been so very sad to be far away from these kisses for all these years.

But they were together now, finally, all of them. Poland was crying, Russia noticed, small wet tears escaping his eyes, rolling down his cheeks to end on Lithuania's fingers holding his jaw. It was a very pretty sight, and Russia also understood why Lithuania had dropped his little tea cup and rushed over to greet him.

Russia also wondered how Poland's kisses tasted like. Maybe sweet, because Lithuania seemed to enjoy them like he enjoyed the sweet little cakes Russia made for him sometimes. As he and Poland embraced, Lithuania's eyes were closed, and he was making noises he never made when Russia kissed him. Russia would have to ask Poland how he made Lithuania sound like this; or maybe he would have to taste for himself.

He didn't know if they would let him. Russia was a little shy sometimes, but if Lithuania had kissed him and he was kissing Poland now, maybe he wouldn't mind?

Yes, he would have to ask, maybe over tea. It would be a different kind of kiss, surely, the three of them together, but it would also be good, and kind and gentle and sweet.


End file.
